Chiyako Nozaki's Document
by MistoffelessTrekyManiac
Summary: Chi and Mai are roommates and been best friends for a long time. So when they cause an accident to an assistant; they find themselves becoming the modern day ghost busters... or should I say Ghost Hunters? OCx?
1. Introduction

_Ghost Hunt_

_~Chiyako Nozaki's Document~_

_By Sarah Jackson - The Other_

_Opening Theme - Stand My Ground - Within Temptation_

_Introduction_

_~April Thursday~_

_Audiovisual Class_

"And then, the woman lead the policeman through the dark hallways towards the public restroom in the back." Mai continued. "Once there, the policeman told her to go back inside and wait to see if she can hear the voice again and she did just as she was told. 'Do you want me to cover you with a red coat?' She answered. 'Yes.' And then! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two girls gasp, but I just grinned.

"The policeman burst through the door and found the girl totally covered in blood as if she had a red coat draped over her." She finished.

"Ugh!" one of them squirmed.

"Mai! You know we hate it when you use that creepy voice of yours." the other said.

Mai gave them a cheeky smile.

My best friend Mai Taniyama, and two other girls besides myself -so that made it four- were in our classroom late at night, telling each other ghost stories we've heard of or just made up in our heads as we went along. The two girls, their names sadly, slip my mind all the time were almost clinging to each other as I sat beside Mai.

"Hey, at least you don't have to hear her voice like that when you're waking up or taking a shower, it's freaks the hell out of me." I told them, grinning.

"Hey! I don't use it when you take a shower!" Mai protested.

"Oh? Then who exactly was telling me to get out of the shower this morning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Mai cried out.

The two girls smiled at me gratefully; I was the ice breaker when things got too scary, I do it sometimes when I'm either nervous or bored.

Mai turned off the light stick grinning; Every time we finish a story, we turn off a light, and then once we're done there's always one light on. Meaning there is another person in the room… The other is supposedly a ghost. Or so Mai tells me, I like the game.

"You're up next Michiru." Mai said.

_Ah ha! I now know the girl with the long hair name is. Okay brain, remember that, you never know when you might need something from her. _I thought to my person who took care of my memory, the person saluted me and sprinted off to my memory bank.

While Michiru tells the others about the old school next door, let me introduce myself. My name is Chiyako Nozaki. I have a rather unique hair color really, a dark auburn but, let direct sunlight smack into it, and you could see a flash of red streaks here and there. I had amber eyes with a russet/coppery tint, I stood at least an inch taller Mai. Whoops! Michiru is done.

"Here goes." Michiru said after she turned off the light. "One."

"Two." the girl in pigtail whimper.

"Three." Mai whispered.

"Four." I finished.

"Five."

… or so I thought.

All of us gasped before screaming, pigtail girl leaped into Mai's arms, Michiru was shaking her head while I on the other hand…

"HOLY FUCKING CHRIST! THE FUCKING GHOST IS HERE TO MURDER US!" I screamed.

The lights flicked on suddenly, we all looked over to see a boy at the door, whom was staring straight at me like I had three heads or something. He should talk… or whatever I mean he did sneak in here.

Michiru sighed. "Please tell me that was you just now?"

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked towards Michiru, his voice was the same one from before, bored but polite.

We looked at him for a moment before collapsing in relief, Mai rubbed her neck from the grip the pigtail girl had on her, I patted her arm as I tried to bring back my soul from above me.

"I thought for sure it was a ghost." Miss pigtail said, I don't know whether she was whimpering or was whining.

"Sorry," the boy apologized, "I didn't expect anyone to be here." he said walking towards us, smirking. "But then I heard your voices and I couldn't help myself."

He was flirting, and I was not impressed.

Mai and me just looked at him, while the two other girls gasped and began to blush. I raised an eyebrow at them. Seriously? Sure he's hot and all but he looked like an ass to me.

"No! no it's totally fine" Michiru said giggling.

The two giggled together before heading towards him. "What year are you?"

"I'm seventeen this year." he answered.

I looked at him. "… so you are a senior then?"

He looked at me for a second before shrugging and paid his attention back to the other girls, I snorted. I looked over to Mai and saw her staring at the boy, as if trying to figure him out… uh oh, that was the same look she gave me when we first met. Mai and I walked towards them.

"You seem like a very cool guy! What's your name?" Michiru asked.

"My name is Kazuya." he replied.

Now, here's something that only Mai and me and now you shall know, I can hear only Mai's thoughts, but only at random times though. It's weird, I know.

_Chiyako, his eyes, they__'re not smiling._

I blinked for a second before returning to my frown, how do eyes exactly not smile? Do they have mouths or something?

"Okay Kazuya," Mai said. "I have one question, why are you here?"

"There are some things I need to take care of." he evaded with a grin before walking away.

"Then what are you waiting for? Our blessings?" I asked.

Kazuya narrowed his eyes at me, I only smirked.

He somehow knew I wasn't effected by his look so he scoffed but hid it well from Mai and the other girls, who were about to follow him. The girls, not Mai.

"Do you need our help with anything?" one of them asked.

"Oh boy." Mai murmured, leaning against me.

I rolled my eyes at the girls, as I comforted my friend. Give these girls a good looking male around their age and they are all over him.

"No, but I would love to be invited to join you the next time you tell ghost stories." he said.

"Of course, you're welcome anytime!" Michiru said. "how about tomorrow, after school?"

"Okay, but where?" Kazuya asked.

"Right here." pig tailed girl told him

Mai leaned away from me as she put Kazuya under a microscope in her mind. I watched her before looking to Kazuya who was getting invited to the next ghost telling which was tomorrow after school, and I sighed.

He looked up from the girls and looked directly at me. I didn't turn away, for now, looking into his eyes I could see what Mai was talking about.

_Why are your eyes so cold? _I thought to him.


	2. Chapter 1 Ghosts All Over? Part 1

**_Ghost Hunt_**

**_~Chiyako Nozaki's Document~_**

**_By Sarah Jackson - The Other_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1 - Spirits All Over? Part 1 -<em>**

Opening Theme - Stand My Ground - Within Temptation

_~The Next Morning~_

_~Friday~_

Mai and I walked through the Cherry Blossom trees, admiring the beauty of it all.

"Ahh! I love this weather!" I cheered as I stretched my arms and neck. "I'm so glad we left early!"

"Yeah," Mai agreed. "We have all the cherry blossoms to ourselves…"

She stopped and looked straight to the so called haunted school, I did as well. I thought of all the people that dies in there, including the teacher that went suicide, one of the reasons why I love ghost stories so much; of the why, how, and who.

They always interested me in that way.

Mai only loves it for the thrill so you can tell why we are such close friends.

"You know, the more I look at it, the more I believe the stories." Mai said to me before walking towards it.

"If you did, then you should be heading in another direction rather then heading straight to it." I grumbled at her as I followed, can't have her get hurt on my watch.

Mai just rolled her eyes as she shook her head, the two of us walked to the door, and looked through the window.

"What's that?" Mai asked.

I squinted my eyes a little in the darkness of the room. "I think that is a camera."

"A video camera? But what's it doing here? I thought this place was abandoned." Mai asked as she reached out towards the camera. "It doesn't make sense that someone would just leave it here

"Probably a security camera, do you know how many hoodlums would kill just to contaminate this place? Even if it is haunted." I told her, looking around us looking for the said hoodlums. "But then again it is in the most obvious place so that wouldn't work."

"Who's there!" a man shout.

Mai gasped and hit the foot locker as I jumped into the air and swore.

"We're sorry, we'll leave now!" Mai told the man.

I looked towards the lockers and swore again. "Fuck Mai look out!"

I pushed her out of the way as the thing came tumbling down, Mai cried out my name as a set of feet ran towards me. I felt myself being pushed aside and with a loud 'Boom!' the lockers fell down, taking the camera with it, from what I heard. Mai ran over to me asking if I was okay.

"Yeah, just a light bruising," I turned towards where the lockers were. "but what about-"

I stopped, for there, lying on the floor was a man. I gasped.

"Oh my god sir! Are you okay!" I asked as I crawled over to him, grasping his shoulder.

"Hey mister!" Mai called as she went over to him as well.

The man didn't move, I was about to start hyperventilating when a familiar annoying voice spoke up.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Mai and I looked up and saw that Kazuya dude standing there, looking as annoying ever. He walked up to us and sat down beside the man.

"Lin?" he asked. "What just happened?"

Kazuya help the man Lin up a little, blood dripped onto the floor, I froze.

"You're bleeding." Kazuya stated the obvious, "Can you stand?"

"Yeah." the man, Lin answered weakly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry about this, he startled me and I guess I moved too fast and I-"

"Never mind about that." Kazuya interrupted Mai, "Is there a doctor close by?"

I snapped out of my frozen state and answered. "There's a doctor just down the street from here!"

I stood and went to the man's side and was about to reach for him. "Here, let me help you."

He slapped my hand away I recoiled away from the hit and the glare that was upon his face, Mai also took a step back from the anger that was literally coming of him like a ice fog.

"No thanks, you've done enough as it is." He said politely, but cold.

_What the hell? It's wasn't my fault it was Mai!  
><em>

"Humph, well, see if I care when you end up in a ditch because of jackass here-" I nodded to Kazuya whom has raised an eyebrow at my name calling, "Can't walk you all the way." I growled before I walked away stomping my feet.

_UGH! THE NERVE OF THE GUY! I was trying to help as an apology for Mai and I, but no! he doesn__'t want me touching him like I was some sort of plague or some shit like that…_

I pictured him in my minds eye and blinked for a second before chuckling. "Oh my god, I just saw a replica of Hatori Sohma from Mai's manga!"

Just as I was about to get my bearings, I felt a hand grab my wrist, and the next thing I knew, I was literally flying through the air like a rag doll as the person holding my wrist ran towards the school.

It was Mai of course.

"I'M LATE? I DON'T BELIVE THIS!" she shouted. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT? I NEVER WANT TO STEP IN THAT PLACE AGAIN!"

"WHAT DID I MISS!" I shouted back confused out of my mind.

* * *

><p>The last bell ended as I packed my text books and notebooks, then I took out my sketch book, I planned to draw the Cherry blossoms while we walked home.<p>

"Chiyako, Mai! Are you leaving now?" pigtail girl asked us.

"We're suppose to tell stories with that cute guy from yesterday remember?" Michiru said.

"Not me." Mai said.

"Me neither, I have to finish my math homework and study for that test on Monday." I added lifting up my bag.

"Awww! Come on Mai! Please?" Pigtailed girl pleaded.

"Yeah come on Chiyako, this our chance to tell ghost stories with a senior." Michiru tried to convince me. "You can study for the test tomorrow!"

"Did you say ghost stories?" a voice came out of no where.

"Holy crap!" I yelled, clutching my chest as I sat down on a chair once again.

Michiru was nice enough to ask if I was okay; I replied with a nod before looking over at the girl that sneaked up to us.

"Is that what you four do after school everyday? Well no wonder I've had this headache for so long," she said as she touched her forehead as if in pain. "I am very sensitive to spirits…"

I tuned her out about then rolling my eyes, like I really give a spit about how this weird four eyed girl can 'feel' spirits. I was thinking about my own abilities.

Then a familiar jack ass voice appeared.

"So tell me, if your sensitive to spirits as you claim, then do you sense anything in that old school house?" he asked.

Mai and groaned as we turned away. "Not him!"

"OH MY GOSH! KAZUYA CAME TO FIND US!" Michiru and the pigtailed girl squealed at the same time.

"Yay." I said in my oh so excited voice.

"Hold on, are you the one who put these girls up to telling these ridiculous ghost stories?" the girl asked.

"No actually." I said. "We've been doing this since the beginning of high school."

The three girls beside me nodded in agreement, however, four eyes ignored us, to my annoyance and continued talking to him.

"You didn't answer my question." Kazuya replied as he grinned. "Could it be that your psychic abilities are made up?"

"For your information!" she said indignantly, "There numerous spirits whom died in the war that gather in that old school house, in fact, I'm positive that building was used as a hospital during the war."

"I see, I wasn't aware of a hospital being here during the war, I know this school was founded before the war, so maybe it was a medical school?"

"Look I don't know-"

"I do." I interrupted.

Four eyes narrowed her eyes while Kazuya look up to me.

I stood up from the chair and crossed my arms. "It never was a medical school, or even a hospital for that matter, it has only been a school, your 'numerous of ghosts' are either the students and teachers going suicide or an accident."

Four eyes glared at me before turning away, towards Kazuya, whom was still staring at her.

"And how do you know this?" he asked.

Mai spoke up. "Chiyako did a research paper on the old school house for the summer, she's even stayed inside the place for a week, going through the place. It was in the paper you know, she found some records in a secret compartment in one of the teacher's classrooms."

"I think Mai just made me look more interesting to Kazuya, more then she realized." I mumbled Michiru whom smothered her giggle.

"Sorry Kazuya, can we do this some other time?" pigtail girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for it either." Michiru sighed.

"No, maybe perhaps another day," he turned towards the door before looking back, "Oh and Mai, Chiyako? Would you mind coming with me for a moment?"

While the two girls giggle and such, Mai and Kazuya had a face conversation. Let me show you.

Mai's face: But I don't want to go!

Kazuya's face: You don't have a choice, come here.

And so, Mai unwillingly followed Kazuya to the hallway, I however ignored Kazuya and looked towards four eyes. "You really don't have a life do you?"

Four eyes looked over to me gasping in indignation like before. "Why you-"

I ignored it as I continued.

"You just can't bare letting people have fun with their friends, you'd rather have them as miserable as you." I told her.

Michiru and pigtailed girl gasped in surprise at me, while four eyes clenched her fists and glared at me.

"Chiyako." Kazuya's voice called.

I looked towards the door and saw him once again leaning against the door, looking annoyed.

"Will come along with us please, I need to have a chat with you along with Mai." he said, no ordered.

I only shrugged as I walked past four eyes and past Kazuya to meet Mai whom looked quite nervous for some reason. I looked back as Kazuya closed the door and looked over to me.

"I think you have upset her more then the so called spirits." he told me.

I shrugged again before crossing my arms behind my neck. "She was being annoying with all of her bull shit."

I suddenly felt something smack my head. "Ow! what the fuck!"

_*SMACK!*_

I looked up, growling a bit to see Kazuya with a newspaper rolled up, that bastard was smirking at me. Mai was just shock as I was pissed.

"What the hell dude!" I shouted at the boy.

"Apparently your parents didn't teach well on your manners, however, I will let you say hell, dammit, and damn, but go any farther in that language Chiyako, and you shall have to face the consequences." he said before walking down the hall.

Let's just say was fuming more then I should. "For your information jackass! My parents taught me those!"

Mai, the polite girl that she was, directed jackass's attention from me. "So, how is your friend doing?"

"Yes, about him, and just so you know Chiyako, he did not end up in a ditch like you wished, but he suffered a sprain on his left leg and I'm afraid he won't be walking for a while." he answered.

"Gosh, will you please tell him we're sorry, I started the whole catastrophic, Chiyako pushed me away but she couldn't get away in time, and you friend saved her."

Kazuya paused for a second before looking over to me. "So you're involved with all this as well?"

I didn't answer for I had none, and to annoy the hell out of him if I could.

"So what were you two doing in there anyway?" Mai asked.

"Working." he answered as he walked on.

Mai stopped. "Oh I get it you work for him, are you his assistant or something?"

"Not quite, _he's_ the assistant and I'm the boss." he explained.

My eyes widen in shock. _Well, you don't hear that everyday, do you?_

"And now my assistant is stuck in bed, I believe it'd up to you two to take his place." Kazuya said.

"Hey hold on a minute!" Mai shouted waving her arms.

"The camera is broken." he added, not moving his gaze from Mai, I felt rather ignored, "My assistant was trying to stop you from touching it, and now it's in several pieces."

This boy was trying to guilt trip Mai and, I, and it was working rather good, which made me fuse.

"Can't we buy you a new one or something?" I asked.

"It's very expensive." He informed us.

"Then, I don't know what else to do," Mai turned to face me, "Chiyako?"

I looked at her face, then to Kazuya, he and I had a little staring contest before I sighed. "It appears you got us in a tight spot."

"What! Do you seriously want me and Chiyako to be your assistant?" Mai asked in realization.

"Well, that's what I said." Kazuya answered.

I have no clue as to why Mai reacted to his answer, but I'm guessing it's from the tone he was giving off.

"So, what do you do in your job?" I asked, curious.

"I hunt ghosts." he simply answered.

"Huh?" Mai said, putting her hand to her ear as if she didn't hear him right.

"Chiyako says what?"

"In other words, I exercise spirits; ghosts." He began his explanation.

I know you all want to know what he said, but I tuned him out because I had just spotted our friends walking out of school and to the side walk. However, Kazuya was having none of that.

*SMACK*

"Ow!" I cried out.

"Pay attention." he said before he talked, ignoring my death glares.

_Death awaits you!_

"My company, Shibuya Psychic Research, was hired to conduct an investigation on the old school house." he told us.

"Psychic Research?" Mai wondered.

"Is that a question." Kazuya asked.

Mai sweat dropped as I raised one eyebrow in confusion. _What is this dude's problem?_

Kazuya began walking once again, as he answered Mai's 'question'. "Psychic research is another term for spiritual investigations, we basically examine and scrutinize reports of supernatural phenomena."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, succeeding in looking good as he said. "And I run the company."

Mai and I: 0o0

_Wow this is something you don't see or hear everyday, I wonder if there are ghosts in the school house?_

~Friday Evening~

All three of us were outside of the old school house, beside a van. Kazuya opened the back door, and Mai and me gapped at the techno crap he had stashed in it. As Kazuya explained how our principal contacted him and his company, Mai and I began picking up some random objects Kazuya gave to us and we followed him inside.

"When I checked the records; I was able to verify up until 18 years ago when the school house was still being used, there would be one or two deaths in side the structure every year." he continued. "It's also true when construction crews were demolishing the east side of the building; there was an accident where the roof collapsed prematurely. No workers died as a result though, fiver were injured witch was ultimately blamed on human error. Construction ended with only a third of the planed demolition ever being finished. A teacher did in fact commit suicide in the building, but that was explained in the suicide note left by the victim. The incident with the truck last year was a drunk driving accident. That's when construction was stopped for the last time. No doubt the rumors played a part in this disquisition. Based on my research paranormal activity here is nothing more than fiction. For a place this active, every occurrence has a reasonable 'll set up base here." Kazuya told them.

_Holy crap that was a lot to take in._

"Base?" Mai and I wondered out loud.

"You know, the two of you really have good timing on your voices to do that." Kazuya murmured before looking over his shoulder to us.

"Precisely, we'll conduct all our observations from this room." Kazuya answered.

"Oh o-of course! Guess I'm still learning." Mai laughed nervously.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that we have a ghost buster here in this day and age." I muttered.

Mai sweat dropped. "Yeah, I kinda feel the same way."

"Start setting up the shelves Mai, Chiyako and I will get the other equipment." Kazuya ordered as he went towards the door with an annoyed me following him.

"Wait! You're going to leave me here all by myself?" Mai asked, looking rather freaked out.

Kazuya turned around. "Would you rather carry this stuff in? It's heavy and some of it weigh almost a hundred pounds?"

"Then why am I helping?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mai sighed. "No, I'll stick to shelves."

My psychic person started to kick up as I heard Mai curse at the stuck up Kazuya, I couldn't agree with her more.

"So, boss, exactly how did you decide to become a ghost buster of Japan?" I asked.

"That's none of your business." he said as we got to the car.

I blinked at his rudeness. "Well, sorry for trying to have a conversation with some jackass."

And so in the silence, that was surprisingly not awkward, the two of us got some equipment and began our way back into the school house.

"Wait here Chiyako, I have to go and get the power up for our base." He said.

I blinked, not only about the school house still having electricity, but he was sounding, non stuck uppish hmm, this mystery must be solved! The power came on which made me jump a little, and Kazuya came back.

"Let's go." he ordered before heading towards the 'base'.

Kazuya opened the door, and we both saw Mai jump as she looked us with frightened eyes. We both walked by her, as Kazuya said.

"Stop goofing off, and get back to work." he ordered.

I put my stuff beside her as I heard her mumbled. "It's official, I hate him."

I snorted before I returned back to the van, once we got everything out, I was ordered to get the last batch, in which I did, as I grumbled. Once I returned, this is what I came to hear.

"Amazing, he's as smart as he is handsome." Mai mumbled to herself in sarcasm.

"So you think I'm handsome huh?" Kazuya asked Mai, who looked like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Mai tried to explain herself. "Well, I mean that is what all the other girls at school are saying! Besides Chiyako here."

"You got that right." I mumbled.

Kazuya turned back around and looked at all the cameras and wires. "Well, they have very good taste."

My eyes twitched. "Well excuse me for wanting someone who doesn't have a stick up his ass."

**_*SMACK*_**

"Ow!"

At that rather painful moment, Mai's voice appeared in her head once more.

_I CAN__'T BELIEVE THIS GUY, SURE HE MAYBE GOOD LOOKING AND EXTREMLY SUCCESSFUL AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE! BUT I NEVER SEEN SUCH A BIG NARSISIST IN MY LIFE! AND WHY DOES HE KEEP A ROLLED UP NEWSPAPER IN HIS BACK POCKET!_

I winced at the volume and almost dropped the camera before looking over to Mai, with an raised eyebrow. For she stood, looking rather dramatic and was pointing at Kazuya.

_FROM NOW ON YOUR NAME SHALL BE NARU! AS IN NARU THE NARSISIST!_

"Mai, pointing at someone is rather rude, and what's with the dramatic pose?" I asked with a sweat drop on my forehead.

This got Naru's attention and he looked over to Mai who was now yelling gibberish at me. He only shook his head and got back to work.

It was dark outside when Naru let us go, Mai was leaning against me as we walked out of the school house, when all of the sudden, a flash light went on.

Mai and I winced as the light beamed at us.

"Mai? Chiyako? Have you been with Kazuya all night long?" the familiar voice asked.

The light disappeared and Michiru and pig tailed girl appeared behind the light.

"What were you three doing in there?" Michiru asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Mai mumbled against my back.

Michiru took Mai by the hand and dragged her to the bench, while I on the other hand put in my IPOD Touch and listened to my many random songs, and right now I was listening to 'Puttin' On The Ritz' by Shiny Toy Guns, Gotta love that song.

"Well Mai, you go on and tell them about Naru the Ghost buster, I'm going to head home." I told her before turning back.

"Okay! See you later!" Mai waved her hand at me.

I lifted my hand in good bye as I sang along.

_If you're blue_

_And you don't know where to go to_

_Why don't you go where fashion sits?_

_Puttin' on the Ritz_

_Different types who wear a day coat_

_Pants with stripes and cutaway coat_

_Perfect fits_

_Puttin' on the Ritz_

_Hmm reminds me of Naru _I thought as I switched to another song.

~ Saturday ~

The next morning Mai and I walked towards the school house and Mai was telling about the encounter with four eyes.

"So, four eyes was bothering you three again, she really needs to stop doing that." I growled.

"I'm sure she means no harm." Mai tried to assure me.

"Well, I'll give her a warning the next time she does that again." I told her before we turned around the van and found Naru at the back, typing on his computer.

"What's up?" I greeted tiredly as I leaned against the side of the car.

Mai looked at the laptop over Naru's shoulder, who was scribbling on a notepad and also looking at the laptop.

"Checking yesterday's data, so far there seems to be noting unusual-"

"That's some fancy equipment you got there." a voice interrupted.

"What the fuck?" I wondered look the two people who seemed to pop out of no where, I winced for the rolled up paper and was shocked see he also had the same look on his face only bored.

I looked back to the red haired woman and the man behind her, they looked to be in their twenties to say the least.

"That seems to be a little high tech for children to be playing with." red head said.

I raised an eyebrow, then mumbled to Mai. "I don't know about you but I think we're facing an annoying child right now."

Mai covered her mouth, I knew she agreed with me all the way.

Naru just looked at the redhead. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Ayako the shrine maiden the princip- "

"HA!" I began to laugh.

Ayako looked at me with a scowl, while the man behind her and Mai tried to smothered a laugh. Once my laughter lowered into giggles with the help of Mai, Naru spoke.

"I was under the impression that only innocent virgins could become shrine maidens." Naru said.

The smothered giggles and chuckles came back from the man, Mai, and I.

"I see, and your point?" Ayako looking a little annoyed.

"At the very least I'd say you're looking a little old to be calling yourself a maiden." Naru said bluntly.

"And you don't exactly define innocence." I had to add looking at her attire.

"Nice, very funny you smartasses." Ayako growled, while her face flushed in annoyance.

Naru turned his eyes over to the man behind the so called shrine maiden as I tried to calm the giggling Mai.

"What about you?" he asked the light brown haired man, "I would guess that you are more intelligent to be the shrine maiden's assistant."

Mai and looked at each other.

_Is he trying to tell us something? _Mai thought to me.

I shrugged. _I don't know, but it's pissing me off when I hear his tone and not know whether he's insulting us or just making a joke!_

Mai nodded in agreement.

"I'm a monk from Mount Koya, the name's Takigawa Hosho." he introduced himself

I kinda zoned out when the yelling began as I saw four eyes coming our way, I narrowed my eyes at her before walking away from her and sat beside Naru who either didn't mind, or was ignoring me.

"Oh thank goodness you are all here." four eyes sighed in relief. "That haunted school house has been terrorizing me for weeks."

From looks on Ayako's face, she didn't believe four eyes as I did. The monk on the other hand looked at her curiously.

"You see, I'm a psychic, the souls that are trapped there are-"

"Stop grandstanding," Ayako interrupted, "You're just looking for attention, are you really that desperate for people to like you?"

"Excuse me!" Mai stood up for four eyes, "That was extremely rude!"

My eyebrow twitched.

"You know it's the truth, she claims to have psychic abilities so that she can be popular." Ayako said scoffed.

"That is totally uncalled for!" Mai shouted.

"Hey biznitch!" I shouted.

Everyone looked to me and blinked, especially for Mai cause she knew I act the same way towards the four eyes.

I narrowed my eyes coldly to Ayako. "Four eyes is my victim, so go find yourself a mirror and redo your make up and hit the streets."

Ayako's eyes widen as she gasped, Mai's eyes widened, four eyes was surprised before she looked down to the ground, the monk was blinking in confusion, and Naru just continued his typing on the laptop.

I closed my eyes again as I saw Ayako about to talk back when four eyes began to giggle.

"I'm going to call a spirit to haunt you." she said looking Ayako with full of hate.

I raised an eyebrow. _Gee, I hope she doesn't call one on me._

"You are the fake, and you're going to regret this." she continued before walking away.

I blinked. "What? No threat on me?"

She stopped before looking over to me. "I respect you."

Then she was gone.

"Well that is always good." Mai said.

I looked over to Mai with a WTF face, she only shrugged before looking back to four eyes. Then she swiftly shook her head and turned to Naru.

"Hey Naru! So what's up?" Mai asked Naru.

"Yeah Naru, what are we doing?" I asked.

Naru looked over to us, as if surprised. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Did you just call me Naru?" Naru asked.

"Busted." I whispered to Mai

"Sorry, I-"

"Where did you hear that?" Naru interrupted.

I looked at him. "You mean you've been called that before?"

"Of course that makes sense!" Mai laughed as she patted his shoulder hard.

"Jeez Mai, don't knock him down or anything." I said, actually I was surprised that Naru wasn't wincing and all that jazz.

"Morning everyone, nice to see you." The principal spoke a few feet away from us.

We all turned to look at him, once I did, my eyes went immediately to the boy behind him, OMG! He was a foreigner! Gold blonde hair, purplish blue eyes, he was wearing a blue sweater over another shirt and blue jeans. I don't know why, but I was suddenly breathless. Mai looked at me weirdly as I suppose my cheeks were warming up.

"Chiyako, you okay?" she asked me.

"Say hello to John Brown." The principal introduced as he walked to the side to show everyone John Brown.

_Wow, now I see_ Mai thought to me as I kept on staring at John.

John bowed. "G'day mates."

His voice was accented, I noted, Australian.

He looks up from his bow and smiled at them. "My name is John Brown, and I come from the great out back of Australia, I can't express how excited I am to join you."

_Called it._

Ayako and the monk and even Mai were trying to cover their laughter don't know why. Now that my little phase has past, I waved at him. He smiled back in greeting as the principal began to talk.

"Mr. Brown is relatively new to this country so please give him the respect that he deserves." he said.

However, like the popular kids in school, Mai, Ayako, and Monk began to laugh. I looked at them with an raised eyebrow before looking to Naru, who just shrugged, like he didn't care and then looked back to the others.

"No, no, no, let me guess, you're looking for the playground right?" Ayako asked as she tried to stop laughing.

Surprisingly, John seemed to take this strides and said. "Well, actually I practice in the ancient art of exorcism."

Me: 0.o

The laughing stopped as they looked at him, I was shocked to say the least.

_The way he says it was like, __'Well I like cheese' sort of tone._

Naru walked towards John and looking at him inquisitively. "Only those who have been ordained in the catholic church as priests have the ability to conduct exorcisms, you seem young for that."

"You're one to talk." Mai and I murmured.

Naru narrowed his eyes at us as we acted like we didn't say anything. As I said before, John looked as though, impressed with Naru.

"You really know your stuff mate, and to be honest I just turned nineteen a few weeks ago." he said before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment I guess, chuckling, "That's why I look so young."

"Happy belated birthday then Father Brown." I said.

"Thanks, and call me John… uh?" he said before taking out his hand and tilting his head like a confused puppy.

I held back my squealer as I took his hand and smiled. "Chiyako Nozaki, Chi for short."

After we all greeted John, we made our way inside the school house once again and headed towards the base, which was in a classroom.

Naru, Mai, and I settled down at the base and began our work.

"So we have an exorcist, an apostate monk, and a ghost hunter." Ayako pointed off before sighing in annoyance, "Obviously this bone headed principal doesn't have much fate in my unique talents or cleansing abilities."

"I wouldn't be surprised, with the way you dress." I said before looking towards the shelves to see if anything was stolen or broken.

Ayako glared at me before grumbling and walking away. "Hmph! Just watch, I clear this entire place myself."

"I'm gonna have a walk through." the monk said as he walked out the door. "See ya later."

John watched the monk go before turning to Naru who was typing on his computer, then walked up to him. "Uh, excuse me sir?"

_Oliver Twist much?_

"You may do as you wish." Naru told John.

"I mean, I'd really like to work with you on this-"

He was interrupted from the scream that came down the hallway, all four of us swerved towards the door.

"That sounded like Ayako!" John shouted as all of us, including the Monk came to the door.

I rolled my eyes as the monk shouted for Ayako to get back so he can bust the door down like Jackie Chan. Once everyone settled down, Ayako told her story.

"I was looking around the classroom, suddenly the door slam shut, I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge." she said, As she continued this I went over to Naru, and gave him a nail.

Naru looked at me like I was an idiot, but I only rolled my eyes and said. "I found this nailed down beside the door, it came out when the Monk busted the door."

Naru's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs before he went back to normal and listened on the others, I on the other hand went to a desk and lay there, trying to sleep.

"There's defiantly a spirit here." she finished.

"No, it isn't I can't sense one paranormal being." a light voice came at the door.

I looked over before falling off the desk. "HOLY SHINIZTALS! IT'S A GHOST!"

"Ghost!" Mai shouted before clinging onto Naru.

"Relax Mai, Chi, she's human." Naru told Mai and me calmly.

"Human my ass! Look how bloody pale she is!" I shouted as John politely helped me up.

Naru rolled his eyes before speaking. "Masako Haru is a spirit reader."

Mai instantly relaxed. "Oh, another one?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, look at how much confidence the principal has on all of you."

I was given glares and narrowed by everyone besides Mai and John who smiled at me.

"Anyway, There is a haunting here. In my professional opinion we're dealing with an earth-bound spirit." Ayako said.

Housho disagreed. "I believe it's a residual haunting, a traumatic event must've happened here in this building."

"Oh, I get it like someone was murdered and they have to spend eternity searching the halls for their killer or something?" Mai asked the monk.

"Close, I think the entity is afraid of loosing it's home s it's attempting to block construction." he answered before looking to John. "John what do you think?"

John didn't look realy sure but said. "Well I'm not sure exactly, but usually a haunting dose originate with a ghost, spirit or entity occupying structure."

Naru had the nail I had given to him as he looked thoughtful. "So it's either a haunting or fiction and folklore. Are you getting this Mai?"

"Of course I am! what do you take me for?" she asked, annoyed.

"You need to know these things." he answered. "And Chi isn't my assistant unlike you so she doesn't need to know these things."

I was going to say something but then realized he was right.

"Enough talk, I'm getting rid of this as soon as possible." Ayako said as she headed towards the door. "I don't know how long I can put up with you people."

She stopped however by four eyes. "I wouldn't be so confident in your abilities, the spirit that haunts this place is very powerful."

I groaned as my head banged onto the table. "Ugh! Stalker's back!"

"Move aside." Ayako ordered before pushing four eyes.

Mai went over to four eyes as she fell, I looked over to Naru and was surprised to realize he was looking at me.

"What now?" I asked.

"You're not going to do anything?" Naru asked, nodding to Mai and Four eyes.

I shrugged. "What can I do?"

Naru looked back to Mai and Four eyes, and like the silly girl I was, I fell asleep. I wondered how I could sleep at a time like this when the school house is haunted… Maybe because I stayed up way too long, watching all the series of _Land Before Time _with Mai.

**A/N: Okay, now that I have finished rewriting the introduction and chapter one, I'll have you know that the next chapter will probably come in a few months so don't expect it to come tomorrow or next week.**


End file.
